


Bad Habit

by ItsCryingTime



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, found family except the found family is evil, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCryingTime/pseuds/ItsCryingTime
Summary: Kol is awakened in 1994, and sent on a mission by his brother, Klaus. The task is simple. He needs to infilitrate the Gemini coven and kill the siphon before he can complete the merge. He thinks Kai is far too unstable, based on all that he's learned and decides to take matters into his own hands.But the man Kol meets in Portland, Oregon, well...he's having a very difficult time following through with the task. So he devises a new plan.
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Kol's eyes opened and he was stricken with the familiar panic that usually came with being daggered. Except this time, as his brain began functioning again, he realize he was not being daggered. No, the dagger was being removed...for once.

“Oh, bloody hell.” he groaned and stretched. He noticed a stranger standing by his coffin. Oddly still. “Oi.” he said, snapping his fingers. “Is there a purpose for you?”

“Mr. Mikaelson says I'm to wait here, because you'll...be hungry.” his voice wavered a bit. Klaus had compelled him to take directions, but neglected to tell him to remain calm or any such thing.

“So what are you to do when I wake?” Kol asked, amused already. This was quite a lovely wake up gift. He was still mad as hell that he'd been daggered In the first place, but at least dear old Nik was trying to make amends in the only way he knew how.

“He said...he said I'm supposed to comply with whatever you instruct me to do.” the man swallowed hard, clearly terrified but the sorcery that was compulsion. He was left with no control over his own body.

In the blink of a human eye, Kol was out of his coffin, and stood centimeters from the ever-more-terrified human. He reached up and lightly stroked the man's cheek, pensive. “Here's my dilemma...er...what's your name?”

“Gabe.”

“Right. Gabe. So here's my dilemma. I am absolutely starving. I mean, look at me. Look at my eyes, Gabe.” then he lifted one corner of his upper lip up, “Look my teeth, Gabe! Being this close to you, it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to just drain you dry.”

Gabe was definitely looking at his teeth, and the veins throbbing around his eyes.

“But that's boring for both of us.” Kol sighed, and patted Gabe's cheek lightly. He stepped back, away from the scent of blood pumping just underneath this man's skin. “I propose a game. I'll give you a head-start. What, maybe an hour? And then I have one more hour to find you. That seems fair, yeah? You get one full hour where I just sit here, and one hour where I'm actively looking for you. You've got a pretty good chance of getting out here alive, my good man.” He clapped Gabe on the shoulder and Gabe looked like he might actually piss himself.

“And...and if I make it the full two hours?” Gabe asked

“You get to live. How very generous of me, right?” Kol smiled at his own genius. “So ahhh, let's see. Have you go the time?”

“It's...it's 3:07am.”

“As soon as the clock hits 3:08, start running, darling. I'll be resting up here in my coffin in the meantime. Best of luck, Gabe. It was lovely talking to you.”

Gabe still looked like he might faint from panic, and that would seriously eat into his head-start. Kol steadied the man, place his hands on his shoulders. “Hey. Hey, shhhhh. Let's calm down a bit, darling. I'd say your odds are quite good. I barely even know where I am. Just two hours of evading me and then you're home free. You'll be perfectly safe in just two hours.”

Gabe looked at him incredulously, and then back to his watch. A moment later, the minute hand struck 3:08 and he took on last look at Kol, probably certain there was some deception that'd he'd missed, and then he took off running from the warehouse.

“Careful!” Kol called after him. “I hear there's vampires in these parts.”

He searched his coffin, and then his siblings' coffins. Rebekah's coffin was missing. Finn was still asleep, of course. They may never get around to waking him. Elijah....would Elijah be awake this time? That was the best clue as to how unhinged his half-brother might be. Kol threw open the lid. Empty. So there was a voice of reason somewhere out there. 

He really actively tried to avoid cheating at his game against Gabe. Be he could still hear the man's every step, until he finally found an exist and the footsteps faded away. At least Kol knew quite well where to start.

He found himself hoping that Gabe would make it interesting. Maybe he'd pick up a weapon or something on the way. That was sometimes more fun. A sudden ringing sound broke him from his thoughts.

“What the devil...” he frowned, and looked at the coffin, spotting a rather large black rectangular device he couldn't believe he'd not noticed until now.

There was a green button lighting up, so he pressed it. “Hello? Kol. _Anwer the damn phone_.” his brother's distant voice came through the speaker.

Phone. He'd used a telephone before, though nothing quite like this. He held it up to his hear. “Nik?”

“Finally. Thought you'd never wake up. You found my gift, I assume?”

“Gabe? Seems like a nice bloke. We're playing a game right now, though, so what do you need?”

There was an annoyed sigh. “Okay fine, hurry up with your depravities and meet me at the address on the slip of paper in your pocket.”

“I don't even know where I am!” Kol protested.

“Chicago, Illinois. It's April, 1994. Sorry about that. Figure out the rest.” the line went dead, and Kol chucked the phone at the wall, shattering the plastic. 1994. He'd been daggered for 80 years.

“That good-for-nothing, low-life, bloody asshole.” he raged, kicking the coffin. And what about Elijah? And Rebekah? Finn was here, but perhaps the others were roaming around un-daggered. Though Nik could just as well have them stashed somewhere else. He knew Kol would probably wake them all just to be an ass.

He paced the room, and realized he had left himself with no way to track the time. “Oh well, Gabe.” he muttered, “Unfortunately for you, I've grown bored.” In his defense, he absolutely would have waited out the full hour if he weren't already angry at his terrible brother...and starving.

He followed the direction he heard the footsteps go, and found the exit quickly enough. He surveyed his surroundings. Bright lights everywhere, even in the middle of the night, buildings that seemed to touch the sky, and all that god damn noise. He had to close his eyes for a moment and let himself adjust slowly. Again, he found himself furious with his siblings. Every time he went in the box he came out to a completely new and disorienting world.

He spotted a man sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of building. He was bedraggled and appeared to be asleep. Kol nudged him. The man startled awake and looked up at him blearily.

“Has anyone come of that door over there recently?”

“Huh?” he looked in the direction Kol pointed. “Maybe. Some guy tripped and fell over me, all worked up and freaking out.”

“Where did he go?”

“He took off down the street. Probably hasn't gone far.” he shrugged, “You got any change on ya?”

“I'm afraid I'm lacking funds at the moment.” Kol frowned, he supposed he did owe the man some compensation. “Do you frequent this...alleyway?”

the old man snorted. “You could say that.”

“Lovely. I'll find you in the morning with full compensation for your time.” Kol nodded at him and started down the street in the direction the man had pointed. It hadn't been long. He strolled at a casual pace for a moment until he was sure he was out of the old man's line of vision, and then sped up, scanning the street as he ran.

Up ahead, he spotted Gabe, running with everything he was worth. Idiot. He should have gotten indoors. He slowed down to just a few paces behind him and kept up for half a block before Gabe realized he was being followed.

“Holy shit.” he turned, and backed away, “You said an hour!”

“Yes, I'm very sorry. I'm usually a man of my word, but I am having a _very_ trying time right now.” Kol held up the address he'd been given. “Do you have any idea where this is?”

“I know the street. Bunch of clubs and fancy apartment buildings. It's a few blocks down this street, and then left for a bit.”

“You have been incredibly helpful, so I'll make this quick.” Kol's fangs extended and he sank them in the man's carotid artery. He barely had the chance to let out a pitiful cry for help before Kol ripped through his vocal cords. Moments later, he was dead, and Kol dragged him off to a dark alley and threw him a waste receptacle of some sort. He would be someone else's problem now.

Kol dusted off his clothes and straightened his jacket. There was nothing to be done about the blood splatter, so he had better get off the streets soon. Time for a long overdue family reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, long time no see. I feel like I should have been more productive during Quarantine 2020 but I really couldn't bring myself to get anything done. I'm trying to slowly drag myself back into a routine though!

Upon discovering the address, Kol pounded impatiently on the door. “Nik? You'd better open this bloody door before I tear it off the hinges.”

After a painfully long wait—well, a minute or so but Kol was not in a patient mood—the door creaked open and Kol's long-lost brother stood before him. His hair was different, but otherwise he remained the same as ever, right down to the smug smirk on his face.

Kol started to step forward but was blocked by an invisible barrier. “Well, what are you waiting for? Have me invited in.”

“Oh, I'm afraid the lady of this house is out of town.” Niklaus frowned, “Such a shame.”

“You didn't even have the decency to stick around and greet me, and now you're hiding in a human residence? Seems as though you don't trust me, brother. Where are Rebekah and Elijah? Have they been granted the privilege of your company?”

“Rebekah is...indisposed at the moment. God only knows where Elijah is. Frankly, I don't care to find out.”

Kol filed that information away in his brain for now. Tracking down Elijah could be useful, but he was usually loyal to Nik in the end. As was Rebekah.

He could wake Finn just to be a bastard, he supposed.

“Right, so Rebekah got on your bad side and Elijah is tired of your insanity. I'm sure you didn't wake me up just to catch up. What do you need?”

“You know me so well, little brother.” Nik grinned. Surprisingly, he stepped over the barrier towards Kol. “Believe it or not, I have missed our misadventures together.”

Kol remained at a distance. Of course they'd had fun together, but it was usually short-lived. Nik always put Elijah and Rebekah above him.

“If only they weren't usually followed up with me being on the wrong end of a dagger.”

“Can't change the past, can we?” What a bastard. “But yes, I did wake you for a reason. I need a favor.”

Of course. Niklaus did nothing simply out of the kindness of his heart. Kol wasn't even completely sure he had a heart.

“Why would I help you?” Kol scoffed.

Nik rolled his eyes. “ I could have a dagger in you before you even take a step.” Kol hesitated. He probably wasn't bluffing. “It's a simple task, honest. And once you're done, you're free to do as you please. Far, far away from me.”

“What is this “simple task” then?” Kol asked skeptically. It was never simple. His brother hadn't changed at all in the past thousand years, and he didn't see it happening now.

“Find a witch, kill a witch, bring me his heart.” Niklaus replied matter-of-factly. “And really, he barely even qualifies as a witch. You'll see that soon enough.”

“So why bother with him?”

“None of your concern.” Niklaus brushed him off, as usual. “His name is Malachai Parker. Gemini coven, 21 years of age. He needs to be dealt with before his 22nd birthday.”

“I don't suppose you're going to tell me why.”

“Have you ever truly needed a reason to kill someone?”

Well...that was a solid point.

A few hours later, Kol was on a plane destined for Portland Oregon. This should hopefully be a quick errand.

One witch. Barely even a witch, if Niklaus was to believed. If he hurried, he could kill the witch and be back on a plane within 24 hours. The issue was just...finding him. Apparently this coven was reclusive and secretive.

Kol liked a challenge though.

* * *

Malachai Parker could hear his siblings running around and playing. He heard one of the twins shriek with laughter, and his scowl deepened.

For years, he'd assumed that his parents wanted a big family. He didn't particularly like having all of these siblings, but as long as they left him alone he could handle it.

Then the twins came, and his mother hadn't been pregnant again since. Kai's father was overjoyed. The whole coven came to greet them when the twins were born. The more Kai thought about it, the angrier he became.

Because he knew what this was. They were going to make sure that Kai never took his rightful place as the coven leader.

He needed a plan. He had waited so long to complete the merge and have real power. He'd no longer seen as a freak. A _siphon_ , That was what they called him. He could produce no magic on his own, only steal it from others. He grew up forbidden from touching anyone. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been hugged by his parents.

Doesn't that fuck a kid up? He was probably fucked up, right?

Whatever. It was their fault. They'd turned him into this, they'd suffer the consequences soon enough. He just needed a plan...

A light tap on the door broke his focus though. “Kai?” his sister Jo called through the door. Jo wasn't quite as awful, but the attention she received from the coven certainly was. “It's almost dinner time...”

They spoke less and less these days. When they were kids, Jo had promised she would never abandon him. She didn't understand yet why the adults shunned Kai, but at that time she didn't care. They'd made a pact to protect each other no matter what.

But then they learned just how impossible that was for a set a Gemini twins. They grew apart, and Kai became colder as Jo became distant. But it was better that way. He felt he might have a hard time killing her if he still cared about her.

“On my way.” he grumbled.

* * *

Kol met with a contact Klaus had. An elderly witch who was clearly hesitant to have any hand in the matter opened her front door just a crack and peered out.

“You're the one He sent?” she asked suspiciously. She checked behind him to see if he was alone.

“I suppose that'd be me.” Kol shrugged. “You going to invite me in or...?”

“We can talk just fine with you out there.” she said darkly. “I did the locator spell. Wasn't able to be exact though. The Gemini coven keeps to themselves.”

“Yes, yes,” Kol went on impatiently, “I've heard plenty about these elusive witches. Give me what you have or stop wasting my time.”

“Don't blame me if it blows up in your face.” she warned. The door slammed shut and for a moment he wasn't totally sure if she would return, when finally she reappeared and quickly handed him an envelope.

“The Parker home is somewhere in the circle on the map. It's the best I could do.”

His brother would have threatened her life and demanded a more precise location. But Kol was not his brother, and witches were powerful and should be respected whenever possible. He preferred to stay on their good side.

Obviously that would be very difficult to do with the Gemini coven if he was meant to kill the child of their leader. But no one is perfect.

A few blocks away from the witch's house, he pulled out the map and studied the area she had circled. It was roughly a 20 mile radius. Not...terrible, but not great either. Tomorrow he'd set to work and track down Malachai Parker once and for all. And eliminate him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol, admittedly, wasn't sure where to start. The area that the witch had circle was barely more than an old road surrounded by forest. He wished he had car. He hadn't driven, but surely it wasn't that hard.

Maybe he'd encounter someone else out here? Maybe there'd be a house somewhere on this road? Maybe that witch really had sent him on a wild goose chase...

“Damn Niklaus. Damn the rest of my siblings. Damn these witches.” he said to himself, kicking a stone along as he went.

“Witches, you say?” a voice said behind him. He whirled around. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. His first instinct was to rip this man's throat out. But he realized he might actually need some assistance finding the Parkers.

“Figuratively speaking.” Kol smiled easily at the dark-haired man before him. He looked to be early twenties. He seemed at ease out here, which could mean that he lived nearby. “Sorry, I was out for a walk and got a bit lost, it seems.”

“Kind of hard to get lost here. This is the only road for a few miles.”

Damn. “It was a long walk.”

“You're...clearly not from around here?” the man didn't seem concerned. More amused than anything. Kol didn't like it.

“You caught me. I'm from out of town. Very far out of town, obviously. Given the accent.” Kol decided to admit. Play it cool. He could still kill this idiot before he could even call for help. “I'm looking for some old friends. The name Parker ring a bell?”

His face betrayed nothing. The man shrugged casually. “Bunch of reclusive weirdos. That's all I know.”

“So where do they hide out?”

“Oh. Pretty close by. But you could search this area for days and never stumble across the house.”

He was taunting Kol. Kol did not appreciate that. The easygoing facade Kol had been going for dropped in an instant. “Then maybe you should save me the trouble lead me to them.” he made the threat in his voice clear. He didn't have time for some insolent human playing games.

“Woah!” the other man put his hands up in mock-surrender. “Listen, how about you tell me what your business is with the Parker family, and then I can lead you right to their front door.”

“Maybe I want to slaughter the lot of them.” Kol countered.

“Well, then, I'd hate for you to have all that fun alone.”

* * *

Kai was at least 97% sure he was dealing with a vampire. It was hard to tell, but if it was a witch, he'd have thrown a spell or two by now.

“What's your quarrel with them?” the possible vampire asked.

Oh, where to start? It was a hilarious question. “It's a personal matter.” Kai said carefully. “I don't want to bore you with the details, Mr....sorry, I never caught your name?”

“You can call me Kol.”

“Kol. Now again, I really must ask, what is your business with the Parker family?” He'd certainly never heard the name before. And in 21 years, you'd think if he was a family friend, the name might come up.

“You seem awfully invested.” Ugh. Great. He was clearly not an idiot.

“I'm curious. I never said I cared about them.” True enough. Though he personally would like to remain alive and unharmed, the rest of the family could burn for all he cared. Even Jo.

He couldn't quite understand it, but he felt that Kol might not be so different from himself. Even the way they both carefully danced around telling the truth, it was the same. He kind of liked it. It wasn't often he felt evenly matched against someone. There was an odd sort of thrill.

He wasn't bad to look at either.

Kol seemed to studying him now, trying to find some weakness, no doubt.

“They're part of a coven. But I'm sure you know that already. Tell me, what's so important about them that my brother would want one of them killed?”

That caused Kai to pause, and Kol definitely saw it. He tried to recover quickly. “Like I said, they're a bunch of reclusive weirdos. I'm shocked he only wants one killed. Which one, if I might ask?” It seemed like relatively important information to have.

“There's a chance he could be a problem...at some point. Best to act now, you see.” Kol explained, and then looked at Kai with suspicion. “Fine, I'm beginning to grow impatient with this search. Malachai Parker, if you know him.”

Well shit.

“You know what? Oddly enough the name does ring a bell.” Kai mused. “He's my brother, truth be told. The name's Joey Parker.” He grinned and held out a hand towards Kol.

Kol did not take his hand. “Seems a bit strange to just offer up that kind of information.”

“Yes, well, my brother is not really any of my concern. _My_ safety, however, is my primary concern. Tell you what, I'll take you to him. And in exchange you don't gut me for being guilty by association.”

This was going to be an unfortunate end for Joey, but the way things were going at home, Kai was quite certain most of his family members' days were numbered. Might as well get one out of the way early.

“So you're not a big family man, I'm guessing.”

“Everybody's gotta go sometime, Kol.”

Kol was still suspicious. That much was obvious. But Kai knew that if he really was dead-set on getting rid of someone, he wouldn't turn down a potential lead.

“And why should I trust you?”

“Well...you're standing out in the middle of nowhere, and I guarantee you, you could turn this entire forest upside down and never come close to finding the Parker home. You need me help.”

Kol thought it over, but eventually came to a decision. “Right then. You lead me to him, I kill him, spare you and your family, and we go our separate ways. Do we have ourselves an agreement?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kai grinned. This would certainly at some entertainment to an otherwise boring day.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai didn't have magic, but he had Parker blood, which was the next best thing. He stood at the clearing, with Kol at his side, and flipped open a pocket knife.

Nonchalantly, he slid the blade across his palm and let the blood drip on a tree stump nearby.

The house materialized before them.

“Clever.” Kol commented. Of course it was. His family sucked but they weren't idiots. Not totally, anyway.

“A bunch of reclusive assholes.”

Kai thought it would be best to wait until nightfall. He swore to Kol that he would return, but to ease any suspicions, it would be best for him to return home and then come back out to fetch the vampire once everyone was in bed. Kol reluctantly agreed to the plan.

“I swear if you double cross me...” Kol drew a line across his neck. Kai did not doubt the man's bloodthirst. He kind of admired it.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

Home was business as usual. Jo said hello to him as he made his way up to his room. He grunted in reply. Maybe she cared, maybe she didn't. It didn't matter now. If he played his cards right, he could be rid of the whole situation tonight.

He stopped at the twins' bedroom. Luke and Olivia were already fast asleep in matching toddler beds. He forced away any discontent over the grim task ahead. There was no other option, right? Hopefully Kol didn't have any qualms about killing cute little kids. He closed the door, in time for his father to round the corner and eye him suspiciously. Kai smiled innocently. This is what an innocent smile looks like right? It's the expression his siblings make when they've messed something help

Whatever, he barely seemed to buy and shoved past Kai to get to his own room. That was one death Kai would feel no remorse over.

He laid in his bed for a moment, listening to the sounds echoing through the house of his family in various stages of getting into bed. He waited another 20 minutes or so before slowly slipping out of bed. Joe was in the bed next to him, sound asleep. “Sorry bro.” he whispered, before quietly leaving the room. Kai made his way out to the treeline by the house. This was the first time he started to feel a tad bit nervous. Meeting a vampire in the middle of the night to commit murder? What could possibly go wrong?

He barely had time to look around before Kol materialized beside him, causing him to lurch backwards in surprise.

“Oh, did I startle you?” Kol's expression was one of feigned apology. Kai rolled his eyes

“I'm used to people having manners.”

Ko'ls eyes shown brightly with amusement. “I'm just a tad bit feral, I'm afraid. You would be to, if you'd dealt with half the circumstance I have.”

_Oh, don't get me started._ Kol thought, but he bit his tongue. Now was not the time cry on a strangers' shoulder about his neglected childhood. “Come on.” he said instead. “Let's go get rid of this twerp.”

He didn't like how... _familiar_ Kol felt. He didn't like that he felt almost at ease with him, more-so than he ever had with his own family.

Disgusting.

Kai invited him into the house, knowing at least that much about vampire etiquette, and led Kol upstairs. Kai knew all the floorboards to step on to avoid making a sound as he walked, but he didn't need to share this with Kol. Kol moved in soundless, fluid movements, like a cat. It was eerie.

“Right here.” Kai pointed at the cracked doorway. His brother was just where he'd left him, fast asleep.

“You're being awfully helpful, mate.” Kol said, eyeing Kai as he made his way across the room.

“Like I said, just leave me out of it, and we're good.”

Kai must have spoken too loudly, as nerves had started to get the better of him. Joey stirred and then looked blearily from Kol to Kai.

Kol moved in for the kill just as Joey started to speak. “Kai, what's going-” His sentence was cut short, as Kol snapped his neck with an audible _crack._ His body dropped to the ground, creating a sound that Kai was sure would wake someone. But now he had bigger problems, since that little idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut and just die quietly.

Kol turned towards Kai, with a murderous gleam in his eye. “Odd that he called _you_ Kai.” he mused.

“Yeah, well, fear makes you do crazy things.” Kai laughed, backing away. Kol started towards him, but they both paused when the door swung open. Kai's father flicked a hand at the light switch—this family was always using magic for the most mundane things—and took in the scene before him.

He gasped at the sight of his dead son, and the vampire standing in the room. But Kai wasn't expecting the words that came out of his mouth.

“This...this wasn't what Klaus Mikaelson and I agreed upon!” he blustered.

“ _What?!”_ Both Kol and Kai said in unison.

“You planned this?” Kai asked. He wasn't sure how shocked he should be. Sure, his father did not hide his contempt for his one freak of a son, but...planning his murder?

“I didn't really come here for family drama.” Kol said impatiently. “It's always something with you witches...”

Kai acted fast. Kol was within reaching distance, and this might just get him killed but it was the only chance he had. He grabbed Kol's arm, siphoning magic from him. And damn, there was a _lot_ of magic there. Kai's head spun from the contact. How long had it been since he'd felt that rush?

He sent a wave of it towards his father, knocking the man off his feet and unconscious. Not dead. No, unfortunately the elder Parker needed to be kept alive. He quickly put a few steps between himself and Kol, not that it would do him much good. He was an inexperienced witch against what must be an incredibly old vampire.

* * *

Kol stared down at his arm for a moment, where he'd just felt Malachai draw magic from him. He searched his memory, trying to find something that fit. It had been centuries, but he remembered the small group of heretics he'd met once. They weren't quite willing to share information about their strange ability, and Kol didn't get far with the witches he'd interviewed in those days.

“A siphon.” he concluded. He looked at the unconscious man. “Is he one as well?”

“If he were awake right now, he might just curse you into oblivion for asking such a thing.” Malachai said bitterly. “No. He's normal.”

“He wanted you dead.”

“Thank you for reminding me.”

“And by proxy, so does my brother.” Kol said thoughtfully. There was more to this, and he was dying to get some answers. He walked over to the corpse of Malachai's brother, guessing this was the real Joey, and ripped the heart from his chest.

Klaus surely wouldn't know the difference.

“I need to stop by the...you still have post offices in this era, right?”

Malachai raised an eyebrow, “Yes? Did you take a nap or something?”

“Something of that nature.” Kol muttered. “I need to mail your brother's heart to _my_ brother, if you'd be so kind as to show me the way, and answer a few burning questions I have. In return, I might just let you live.”

“Might?”

Kol rolled his eyes. Was that not good enough? People in 1994 are so greedy. “Fine, you get to live provided you don't alert my older brother to the fact. Do we have a deal or not?”

They shook hands, and it was a bit unclear which of them was making a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is incredibly easy to mix up Kol/Kai when writing. That's why I usually switch to calling Kai 'Malachai' when in Kol's POV. But if anyone sees any mistakes, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Kol had wondered if Kai would want to see his family before leaving. Maybe to...apologize, make amends? What is is people do when they feel remorse. He reminded Malachai that he could not return, and that he may as well be dead in their eyes. It was more believable this way.

But whatever might be going through the siphon witch's head, he kept it to himself. He walked briskly behind Kol away from the building. Kol did not move slowly, even for a relatively human pace, but Malachai dutifully kept up.

Kol felt very much like the pied piper of misfit psychopaths.

He finally stopped brutally, and took slight amusement form Kai crashing into him.

“This is far enough, for now. Now talk.” Kol commanded. “What's your story?”

* * *

Kai scoffed “I think I have a right to know why your brother agreed to kill me for my cowardly father's sake.”

“If I devoted my days to understanding that mad-man, I'd be even worse off than I already am.”' he laughed humorlessly. Kol sat down on a fallen log and patted next to him to signal to Kai take a seat.

Kai frowned.

“I don't bite, darling. Not often anyway.”

Kai remained where he was. “I'm good here thanks. So my story? What do you want to know? I'm a twin, I'm a siphon, I should be next in line to lead my coven but my parents seem to have found a way around that.” Damn. Luke and Olivia were still alive. He'd need to circle back to that eventually.

“How does one become the leader of your little coven?” Kol asked. He couldn't mask the fascination, and Kai felt a bit of a thrill from being the center of attention just now. That certainly didn't happen every day.

“So the name, Gemini? It's not just a lame attempt to sound cool. You have to be a twin to lead, and before that happens, you have to merge with your twin and whichever one is still alive after the ritual, is the rightful leader.” Kai explained.

“And you would have won, because you could simply drain your twin's magic.” Kol concluded. “And your family doesn't want that because...?”

Kai grinned, “I'm an abomination. Who would want something like me tainting the family legacy?”

“Family is rubbish.”

“I concur.”

This man had no idea the power he could wield. Kol had searched for more heretics for decades before giving up, and now here was a potential one. His for the taking. He just had to earn Kai's trust—though admittedly that would be difficult after he'd just been trying to kill him.

He couldn't tell him yet. Not until he knew Kai's loyalty was secure. So he had to make a show of good faith. He would mail that heart to Nik, maybe even help Kai with whatever revenge he wanted to exact on his family.

Threats were fine and all, and usually the preferred method of communication in his family, but earning loyalty took actual work, and Kol was up for the challenge. And then...he could only imagine the havoc they could wreak.

Kol offered his hand to Kai. “Show me the whole siphon thing in action. I'm rather fascinated by witches. And you're a welcome surprise.”

“You _want_ me to siphon you?”

“You'll find I'm very difficult to kill.” Kol shrugged. Kai looked as though he was debating if this was a trick, and then he reached out and grasped Kol's bare arm.

Kol felt the sting as magic was drawn from his body, quite forcibly. Kai's hand glowed bright with the power, and his face was positively euphoric. What must it be like to be able to control magic, but never control when who have access to it? Kol used to desperately wish to be human again, so that he could be a witch again...but at least he'd had time with magic. At least someone had actually taught him how to use it.

For Kai, it was just raw power that he could barely control. They would need to work on that.

Kai released his arm, and then closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. “It's like heroin.” he said finally. “I don't know how normal witches just go about their days with magic at their disposal. I can barely handle it.”

“Do you know any spells?”

“A couple.” Kai vanished from the spot, and then reappeared several feet away. He grinned like a kid at Christmas. “That one always comes in handy.”

“So you trust me now, yeah?”

“For now.”

“So let's go slaughter your family?” Kol said, eager to blow off some steam finally. Kai hesitated.

“We can't kill my dad, at least not until I merge with Jo. If he dies, we all die.”

Oh. He still wanted to lead his coven. Kol fought back the urge to roll his eyes. This guy was thinking small!

“You could do so much more. Screw the coven.” Kol urged. “Listen, you don't even know the half of who am, or who my family is. Stick with me for a while and the world is yours, Malachai.” And they could always come back and kill the whole damn coven after Kol turned him. Then he'd have zero risk.

“You're pretty confident.”

“Trust me on this.” Kol promised. “So. We go back, kill everyone but your father, and he has to live with his guilt. Sound fun?”

* * *

It certainly did.

Kai decided that if a vampire was offering his services, he'd be an idiot to refuse. And maybe Kol was right. Maybe taking over the coven wasn't actually that important to him. It was just...what he'd expected in life. But now he could expect so much more.

“Let's do it.”

The lights were all on in the house. Kai siphoned Kol one more time, getting as much magic as he could handle. He'd certainly need it.

“Just keep on your toes. My family knows how to hide.” Kai warned him. His head buzzed with magic and excitement. He'd dreamed of this day. He stopped by the shed, and picked up an ax.

They wasted no time, throwing open the door. One of his sisters was in the living room, and Kai took her out before she could even process it. Her blood splattered against the wall. Kol disappeared briefly and came back with an aluminum baseball bat that had been kept in Kai and Joey's room.

“Interesting material but I think I can work with it.”

the first floor was empty, and they quickly split up and looked for signs of Kai's siblings and parents and their many, many cloaking spells.

Kai ran his hand along the walls as he went, and over beds and closets and any thing else that could help conceal a child. He was never allowed to play hide and seek as a kid, because he was just too damn good at sensing the traces of magic they leave be him. Perhaps if they had included him they would have learned better ways to evade him.

“You take the fun out of everything.” he sighed, throwing the closet open in one of the bedrooms. At first, there was nothing, and then quick dash as some unknown energy made a beeline for the door.

Kai spelled the door shut, and she—one of his less interesting siblings—dropped her magical sheild and scrambled for the door.

“Where are the twins” Kai demanded.

“You won't find them.”

She cast a spell, but he was faster. He always had to be faster. Her body crumpled to the floor.

Kol, meanwhile, had found another Parker brother and was quickly making short work of him with the bad. The sound was a tad bit sickening.

He walked slowly through the house, dragging the ax lazily behind him. “Come on, Jo.” he called out mocking tone, “Too good to hang out with me, as usual? And where are those precious little ones, Lucas and Olivia? Big brother just wants to play a game.”

He walked into one of the rooms, and threw open the closet, but it was empty. He started over to the bed, and had the sense that this was indeed the spot. He decided to get real dramatic about it, taking his precious time bending down to lift up the bed. But when he did so...there was nothing.

“What the hell?”

“Run!” his sister's voice. He turned to the doorway just in time to see the twins vanish into thin air, Jo shouted some words, and Kai flew back against the wall, and then she was gone. He gritted his teeth, no longer having a good time. Rage took over.”

“You alright there, mate?” Kol said, reaching the bedroom.

“I will be.” Kai grumbled and stalked down the hall, throwing open every door as he went. They weren't on this floor though. Jo was clever. Perhaps more clever than Kai would give her credit for.

There was a brief pause, and then Kol frowned and asked, “Do you...do you smell gasoline?”

Shit.

They both rushed downstairs, and before them in the living room, stood Kai's mother with an empty gas can and a match.

“Don't you dare.” Kai warned her. “You'll go up in flames too, you know.”

“So long as they get away.” she said solemnly. She struck the match, and let it fall to the floor. Flames engulfed her in an instant, and quickly spread through the room. Kai's shock kept him rooted to the spot, forced to watch the grotesque scene.

“Come on.” Kol tugged his arm. “Back up stairs!” Thank god for level-headed vampires. He might just have died.

Kai didn't really have many options, so he followed the vampire. Smoke was already rising on the second floor, and Kai covered his mouth with his shirt and blinked as his eyes began to burn. Kol led them to one of the windows. Without warning or asking permission, Kol wrapped both arms around Kai and lifted him from the ground. Before Kai could process this or even blink, they had crashed through the glass and Kol landed with precision on the front lawn.

“They're gone.” Kai kicked the ground. “Now what?”

“Let them go. We'll find them eventually. They think you're as good as dead. You're a free man, as far as I'm concerned.”

Kai silently considered this.

“And,” Kol added, “My offer still stands. If you need an ally, I think we make a decent team. Think of the fun we'll have, Malachai Parker.” He grinned darkly. Kai still wanted to chase down his siblings, and torment his father, but Kol had a tempting offer. He nodded. After all, the vampire had just saved his life, and no one had ever done that for him. He didn't know much about loyalty and friendship, but he reckoned something like that was probably a good start.


	6. Chapter 6

Kol requested priority shipping for the heart, hoping that it would arrive in Niklaus's hands before Kai's father managed to make contact. IF he decided to make contact. Kol kept his fingers crossed that fear would keep him at bay.

He remembered humans actually need food, and they stopped to eat before heading towards their life of crime.

“So I told you about me. Tell me about you.” Malachai said when they found seats at a diner a few hours from Portland. Kai's family had abandoned one of the cars, so he'd helped himself to it.

“Are you familiar with vampire history?” Kol asked. “The whole origin story and whatnot?”

“I'm afraid not.”

“Don't worry, most people don't.” Kol shrugged, and took a bite of his sandwich. “So anyway. Vampires. My siblings and I are the first.”

“The first...vampires.” Kai said slowly.

“I think I'm getting close to a thousand years now? But sadly I haven't been awake for a lot of it.” Kol said wistfully. “My brother has a tendency to shove me in a box when he gets bored of me and my habits.”

“A box.” Kai repeated, clearly confused.

“A coffin. It's a long story.”

“Dysfunctional family.”

“Pot. Kettle. Black.” Kol pointed out.

* * *

They drove out to California, Kai had never imagined he'd be on the run with a vampire, but it was actually a pretty exciting predicament to be in. He'd hoped he'd get to see the vampire stuff in action.

“So when do you need to um...feed?” he asked Kol finally, unable to contain his curiosity.

“Soon. I mean, I don't need to right now, but I don't believe in moderation.”

Well, that sounded fun.

They arrived at hotel, and Kol used his power of compulsion to get them a deluxe suite, free of charge. Kai's mind was definitely reeling with the possibilities of being able to compel others to do your bidding. Who even needs magic at that point?

Kol ordered room service, even though Kai insisted he wasn't hungry. “It's more for me, than you. I'm feeling a bit peckish.”

When the attendant arrived, Kol answered the door. “Why don't you come on in, stay a while.” he compelled the young.

“Sure. I'll come in.” it was almost robotic, the way he responded.

“See? You get your dinner, and I get mine.” Kol said cheerfully, then he locked eyes with the man once more. “I'm going to bite you, and drain you of your blood until you're dead. You're okay with that.”

“I'm okay with that.”

“Oh, the service here is outstanding.” Kol commented, before biting into the man's neck. Kai was fixated on the scene.

He craved that power.

Kol noticed his transfixed stare, and grinned, blood smeared across his lips. “I'd invite you to join but I don't think you'd enjoy the taste.”

“Turn me.” Kai said, before he could stop the words coming out.

Kol let the body fall onto his bed. “You've known a vampire for one day. What's the rush?”

“I want what you have. I want power.”

“You can siphon me for power.” Kol reminded him.

“I want to be invincible.”

“You wouldn't be truly invincible. All it takes is a wooden stake.” Kol said. “Not now. Not yet anyway.”

Kai sighed in irritation. “Well, when?”

Kol considered it, for what seemed like ages, and finally said, “In due time. Pledge your loyalty to me. And prove you mean it. I'm sure there are plenty of things I could use a siphon witch for. Hasn't it occurred to you that I might trade places with you in a heartbeat. Vampires have so many rules."

Kol dragged the hotel attendant out to the hallway. “This is where you put dirty dishes and such, right?” he called over his shouder. Kai wasn't sure how the hotel would handle corpse in their hallway.

“Come here.” Kol snapped. Kai jumped to attention. For some reason he just felt connected to the crazy original vampire. _Pledge your loyally. Prove you mean it._

“Can you put a cloaking spell on him, so no one sees him or trips over him until after we leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah, no problem.” He knew plenty of spells about hiding. It only took a moment to pick the right one, and siphon Kol to cast it, and then they went back into the room. “Do you always kill the people you feed from?”

“Mostly. Not always. I don't always have them delivered either.” he grinned wickedly, “I quite like the chase.”

Kai's stomach flip-flopped with something between fear and excitement.

* * *

He liked the way the siphon admired him. He couldn't help it. It was kind of fun to have someone around who regarded him with such fascination. Chalk that up to being a middle-child, maybe. There was never quite enough attention to go around when he was growing up, and when they become immortals, his older brothers would choose Rebekah over him any day of the week.

But dear god, he had a million questions. Kai needed to know everything there was to know about vampires, and Kol was mostly happy to share. But he knew Kai had a goal in mind. It was no secret that he coveted vampirism.

And he would covet it even more when he discovered he would keep his siphon abilities. No, Kol definitely needed to keep that information to himself as long as possible. He wasn't ready for that kind of power—and Kol didn't like the idea of Kai having it until he was sure Kai could be managed.

He woke up early the next morning, already hungry for his next meal. They would need to leave soon. He wasn't sure leaving another corpse in the hallway would be beneficial, and it would tell Niklaus exactly where he was, if he was keeping up with the news.

“Malachai.” he said sleepily. It was a two-bedroom suite...but the walls were paper-thin. So much for luxury. “We should be going soon.”

“Hmmf.” he heard the muttered response.

He stumbled out of bed and went into the other bedroom. “Come on now. Rise and shine, siphon.”

“Can't it wait?”

“I'm starving. I want to hunt.” Kol insisted. “Help me fetch my next victim.”

Kai still did not budge.

“Listen, the only thing in here I can feed from is _you._ So unless you're offering up your blood, I suggest we get moving.”

“Fine, take my blood.” Kai muttered.

“You're not serious.”

“Just try not to kill me.”

Normally, he did not need to be told twice, and he certainly never asked permission from a potential donor. “Are you sure?”

“How bad can it be?”

Kol shrugged, and climbed into the bed.

* * *

Malachai felt the weight shift as the vampire moved closer. His heard thudded, against his wishes. But he needed to know what it was like.

Kol obviously heard it. “Calm down. You'll bleed out at that rate.”

“You're about to drink my blood and you want me to calm down?” Kai protested. His back was to Kol, and he jumped slightly when he felt a cold hand move the blanket away from his neck.

“It was your idea!”

True. But that didn't mean he couldn't be anxious about it.

He shifted so Kol could have better access, and took a few deep breaths. He felt teeth graze his neck where the carotid artery was located. 'Three...two...” Kol counted softly and then his fangs punctured Kai's neck.

Kai instinctively tried to pull away, but Kol most have anticipated this. He growled and kept Kai pinned to the spot with a tight grip. Kol's grib was like iron, and the blood rushing out his head made it difficult to think. He didn't think he could manage to siphon if he tried. 

After the initial pain though, it wasn't...terrible. He found that if he leaned into it, blood left his body naturally anyway, and Kol didn't constantly have to draw it out.

When he'd had his fill, Kol help Kai flip around so they were face to face. The open wound on Kai's neck covered the hotel pillows in fresh red blood. Those poor house keepers.

“Well?” Kol asked.

“It was like an adrenaline rush.” Kai breathed. “Fuck, that was incredible.”

Kol smiled a rather smug grin, They were silent for a moment, and Kol seemed to be deep in thought.

But then he just snapped out of it and dropped out of bed. “Right then. It's truly time to leave. Clean up a bit and we can be on our way.”

“Wait.” Kai scrambled out after him. “Aren't you going to heal me?” he gestured to very obvious puncture wounds on his neck.

“Hmmm. No. I think it suits you, my darling siphon.” He winked “If your're gonna hang out with me, you'll need to expect collateral damage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Kai's a bottom. 
> 
> And yeah, there's nothing sexual in this scene but....


	7. Chapter 7

Evening had fallen, and they were taking a bit of a break in a nearby park, and had staked out a secluded area to wait for an unsuspecting jogger. Kol was somewhere in the wooded area off the trail, while Kai waited at the edge of the trail, working on a decent script to lure someone off to their demise.

A month or so had passed, and they were making quite the formidable team. Kai had never quite gotten along with someone so well. No one had ever understood him the way Kol did.

He had a sizeable wound on his neck. Even though Kol had purposefully avoided his carotid artery for the purposes of their scheme. “It'd ruin everything if you bled out before finding my dinner.” he explained. Still, blood poured down his shoulder and soaked his t-shirt.

Finally, a woman came jogging down the path, and Kai went into action. He stumbled out of the bushes, making certain she got a good look at his bloody neck.

“Help!” he gasped, lurching towards her. She backed away, which was honestly the smart choice. “There was some kind of animal that attacked us...my friend is in bad shape.”

“Did you see what it was?” she asked, confused.

Oh, for god's sake, woman. “I don't know! Some sort of big...cat. I think it was rabid.”

She looked around, clearly apprehensive about following a strange man into the woods. “I can go for help...”

“There's no time! Please, help me at least get him to the path. I had to leave him!” he hoped he didn't sound too exasperated.

She seemed to grasp the urgency of the situation and followed him off the path. They walked several feet, until they could no longer see the trail.

“Why were you so far off the trail anyway?” she asked, glancing back where they'd come from.

“You are just so inquisitive, aren't you?” Kol's voice rang out from somewhere nearby. She startled, and looked around. He jumped down from a nearby tree, just behind her. “Hello, love.”

“What's going on?”

“Inquisitive, yet stupid enough to fall for this.”

She started to run. They always tried to run, but Kol was on her in seconds. He ripped her throat out with a feral growl and drank until her body went lifeless.

He sighed with satisfaction, dabbing some of the blood away from his lips. “Well that was fun.”

“Wasn't much of a challenge.” Kai shrugged.

“We'll come up with something more engaging.” Kol agreed. He studied the wound on Kai's neck. “That looks a bit painful.”

“Oh, does it? Hadn't noticed.” it was hard to mask the bitterness. He knew Kol could heal him in a heartbeat, but in the past couple of times he fed from him or pulled a stunt like this, he refused. Kai still had a rather nasty bite on his right arm. It was all worth it, but he would appreciate a little bit of consideration.

Kol ripped open his wrist with his teeth. “Drink up.”

“You're offering me your blood?”

“So long as you don't take a dive off a cliff afterwards.” Kol warned, “You go turning yourself, and I'll drive a stake through you myself.”

Kol held his wrist out towards Kai, and Kai accepted without a second thought. It was not a great taste, and he couldn't imagine how vampires actually enjoyed it, but it didn't matter. He swallowed down one more gulp of blood before Kol's wrist healed up. The pain in his neck disappeared. He put a hand there, and only felt dried blood. “Incredible.”

“It's a nice little parlor trick, I suppose.”

* * *

He didn't know what possessed him to do it. He hadn't had any intention of letting Malachai anywhere near his blood. He simply didn't trust him yet. But he had to give the witch some credit, he followed Kol's lead, no questions asked. Kol couldn't believe Nik nearly had this man killed without a second thought. He was always the one whining about loyalty.

Soon, very soon, Kol was sure he'd make up his mind.

...

And that day came about a year later.

The thing was, Kol had never really had a preference for gender when it came to romantic attraction, and he knew that Kai felt the same way. They'd both had their share hook-ups as they crisscrossed the country, (Kol was forever avoiding Niklaus. He was never quite at ease.) with both men and women.

But one evening, as Kol was sipping on a glass of bourbon at a local bar and watching through the window as Malachai casually chatted up a man outside, he felt a strange anger building up inside. 

He didn't realize how annoyed he was until his drink shattered in his hand. “Careful, dude.” the guy next to him said. Kol stood up and walked out of the bar and grabbed Malachai's new friend by the shirt collar. “Come with me” he compelled him.

Despite Kai's protests, Kol led them around to the back of the building, away from prying eyes. Kol pulled out a shard of glass that he had pocketed and handed it to Kai. “Open one of his veins for me.”

“Why him?” Kai protested, “I was having fun.”

“Yes. And now I want to have fun. Open a vein.”

Kai rolled his eyes, but he complied.

“Keep quiet.” Kol compelled the human, just as Kai started to drag a line down his forearm.

Kol frowned, “I don't like that one. Another one.”

“You're kidding.”

They shared a brief glare, challenging each other, but Kai backed down and sliced open the human's other arm.

Blood now dripped down onto the ground, pooling at the man's feet, and the look of terror in the human's eyes was unmistakable, but still, Kol continued.

“His neck. Open his neck.”

Kai was clearly confused, but he did it. It wasn't long before their wounded friend collapsed from the blood loss.

“We can go now.”

“No, we certainly can't!” Kai protested angrily, “What was all that about?”

“Irrelevant.” Kol dismissed him. 

“I disagree.”

* * *

Before he could say any more, Kol crashed into him, pinning him against the wall. _Oh great. This is where I die._ Kai thought, but then Kol's lips met his. He stood frozen for a moment, trying to process what the hell was going on, but then he found himself returning the kiss, just as hungrily. A year's worth of pent-up emotion was unleashed. Kol's fingers dug into him as he started kiss a trail down Kai's throat. Kai braced for the pain of Kol's teeth but it didn't happen.

He broke away eventually, and said, “we should get back to the hotel.”

Wrapping Kai in his arms, Kol got them there within a few heartbeats and all but tossed him to the bed when they got to the room. Kai's head spun. He'd never anticipated anything like this, not in his wildest dreams—and there had certainly been some vivid dreams.

* * *

Before he could turn him, he wanted to feed from him just once more. He didn't bother to ask before biting into Kai's neck, letting warm blood flow freely into his mouth. Kai groaned, half in pain, half something else entirely. Kai didn't stop there. He switched to the other side of Kai's neck, and then left a trail of bites down his torso.

There. He'd had his fill. He sat up, straddling Kai's hips, and opened his wrist with his teeth.

“Drink up.” he said firmly.

“Not sure I'm ready to heal just yet.” Kai said weakly. Kol wasn't sure he would have agreed. Malachai's torso was covered in blood at this point. Maybe he'd gone a bit overboard.

“Oh, darling. It's not for that.”

Understanding dawned on Kai's face. “Really?”

“Don't make me change my mind.” Kol smirked. He lowered his wrist to Kai's lips, and Kai greedily drank until skin healed again.

He leaned back down, and kissed him deeply. “Sorry about this next part, love.” he whispered in his ear.

“Don't be.”

Kol turned Kai's head quickly to one side, hearing the familiar crack as his neck broke. Kai's body went motionless. He had an hour at most before he'd come back to life. Kol left to grab something for him to eat when he woke. _Finally_ Kai was the heretic Kol had been waiting for him to be. And they would have eternity to tear this world apart.


	8. Chapter 8

“Now, you'll want to bite right in the carotid...sorry, what's your name again sweetheart?” he asked the lovely woman who stood in compelled silence before them,

“Michelle.”

“Thanks, love. Michelle, tilt your head to the side. There we go.” Kol pointed out the correct place on the side of her neck. “If you get it right, it's easy to control the blood-flow and not make such a mess.”

“You make a mess all the time.”

“Because it's fun.”

“So the fangs, how do I ...”

“Oh, they'll come out. It's instinct.” Kol shrugged, unconcerned. "Don't worry, I've turned hundreds of people."

Kai brushed Michelle's hair away from her neck, and leaned in closer. He could literally hear the blood pumping through her veins. He could smell as he leaned in closer. He felt the skin under his eyes tingle, and his mouth was suddenly crowded as fangs sprouted from his gums.

“See? Easy.” Kol encouraged him.

The taste of blood this time was far different than the times he'd drank Kol's blood to heal. Now it was the most delicious substance on the planet.

He drank every last drop, savoring every moment. Once he was done, he felt power like never before. He felt he could do anything.

“There's something I've been neglecting to tell you.” Kol said, after Kai had some time to get used to his enhanced senses.

“What?”

“Your family never shared with you the best part of being a siphon. Focus. You can feel the dark magic in you, can't you?”

It hadn't occurred to him, but he could. He could feel his body practically humming with untapped magic.

“Try siphon it.”

“But I'm-.”

“Trust me.”

It was different than siphoning something through touch. He had to mentally reach within, But it was there. After a moment, he looked down at his hands, now glowing with built up magic.

“I still have magic.” He was in awe. It was something he never dreamed was possible. Kai had been completely prepared to lose his abilities when he turned. It was worth it, in his eyes. He would have gladly traded occasional power for constant power, plus immortality.

Now he had more than ever. But although he was happier than he had probably ever been, immediately something was bugging him.

“You knew I would still have magic.” he said to Kol. It obviously not a question.

Kol didn't hesitate. He had no remorse. “Of course I did. But if you knew you could keep your magic and be vampire, I'd never hear the end of it, would I?”

“I've done everything you've asked of me! For a year now!” Kai raged, “and you didn't think it would be important to tell me this one crucial detail?”

“What's the issue? I've turned you, haven't I? I kept my word.” Kol insisted.

“How did you know about this?” Kai asked, still in partial disbelief.

Kol actually did look sheepishly away for a moment. “I've run across heretics—that's what you are now—in the past. They weren't too friendly or forthcoming with information though. When I stumbled upon you a year ago...I knew right away what you could become.” he hesitated, and then said, “My brother knew you were a siphon, and he knew all the possibilities your future might hold. He didn't tell me anything about it, but I know now that's why he sent me to kill you. He doesn't do others' bidding often. Something about you really worries him.”

“That's absurd.”

“In addition to siphoning yourself, you can siphon me. You can siphon the magic off of anything you touch, rendering it useless. Your power is frankly terrifying.” Kol looked anything but terrified when he said those words. Kai could tell he was excited by the prospect.

“So that's why you've kept me around.” He hadn't mean to sound hurt. As close as they were, they both would rather die than show weakness to one another. Kol had always said nothing good comes from sharing your secrets with someone.

“At first.” Kol confirmed. But he moved in closer, stepping over the corpse and bringing his arms around Kai. “But I can't deny this...attraction between us. I can't possibly lose you now.”

Kai wanted to be furious, and his heightened emotions nearly allowed him to be. But he took a breath. He could always take out his anger on someone else later.

And there was a much different emotion drowning out the anger, anyway. Every time he touched Kol, he say stars, and it wasn't just all the magic there. “You're still a manipulative ass.” he muttered.

“Please. Like we would have gotten on for so long if I wasn't.” he smiled a half-smile, “Come on. Let's go kill something. You'll feel better in no time. And now there are so many fun new things to try with your abilities.”

* * *

**October 2010**

They had managed to evade both of their families for years now. It hadn't exactly been easy. The cat was out of the bag that Kol hadn't exactly followed through on his task, so Niklaus attempted to track them down for a while before he got bored. Malachai's family seemed to have caught wind of his transformation, and they attempted some assassinations as well.

The two made it quite clear they were a force to be reckoned with.

So one could only imagine Kai's surprise when he opened the mailbox at the apartment they'd started renting in NYC, and found an ornate letter addressed to Kol Mikaelson.

He walked up the stairs and tore the envelope open without a second thought. Kol would forgive his impatience.

“Please join the Mikaelson Family, October 21st at 7:00pm.” Kai read aloud, assuming Kol could hear him from wherever he was at the moment.

He certainly could. He appeared and snatched the invitation from Kai's hand, rapidly reading it over and over.

“Dancing, cocktails, and celebration.” he scoffed. “What are they up to now?”

He flipped it over, and gasped at a handwritten note on the other side. “'It's time to come home, son.' Love, mother.”

He crumpled the invitation and tossed it in the trash.

“What's all that about?”

“Trickery. Of some sort.” Kol snorted. “My mother is dead. Nik has found a new low.”

Kai looked at the discarded paper curiously, but he didn't argue. He wasn't exactly in a hurry to meet the man who would have him killed.

–

A day or so passed, and Kol brooded over the note. It couldn't be her. Not really. And even if it was, why should he care? He still held a grudge against her for turning him into a vampire in the first place.

They sat in the woods, and he absently watched the two men he'd compelled to fight each other to death, bare-handed. Winner would get to go home alive—so long as Kol felt like upholding his end of the deal.

“This is no fun if you're barely paying attention.” Kai complained, snapping Kol from his thoughts. They'd put a wager on who would come out victorious.

“I'm paying attention.” Kol protested. “Plaid Shirt is clearly going to win.”

“Are you still thinking about that invite? Let's just go. If it goes sideways, we kill everyone and get the hell out.”

“My family can be difficult to kill.” he watched the two humans, covered in their own blood, still fighting for their lives. “Ugh, this is taking too long.”

Kai was one step ahead, he cracked their necks within seconds. They abandoned the bodies there. They hadn't even been hungry. Just bored.

But when they arrived back at the apartment, Kol was surprised to find the door ajar. He held up a hand silently to Kai, signifying him to hang back, just in case.

He walked in, prepared for an all-out attack. But he wasn't prepared for his 2nd eldest brother standing before him, looking somewhere between bored and annoyed to have to be there.

“Kol.” Elijah said politely. “I've been sent to fetch you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken literally forever, and this isn't super long. But I wanted to get something added on here and hopefully get motivated again. Thanks for all the feedback and kudos!!

“Get out.” Kol snapped. Kai didn't know what exactly was going on, or who this man was. But Kol's reaction told him enough.

“Mother requests your presence in Mystic Falls. She's quite insistent actually.” He had a thin smile. He didn't want to be here. He had no interest in inviting Kol to Mystic Falls. It was out of his hands.

Kol was fuming, “This the worst trickery our brother has come up with yet. You really think I'm going to waltz into Mystic Falls, straight into the sharp end of a dagger?”

“Niklaus has promised to be on his best behavior. He's preoccupied at the moment anyway.” Elijah explained, “he's broken the curse, you see.”

“That's impossible.”

“Is anything impossible for us?”

“We'll go.” Kai spoke up.

“No we certainly won't.”

“You've been hiding from your brother for years now.” Kai complained, “I'm tired of it, so I'm sure you must be.”

Although they did have their share of fun no matter where they went, they were constantly on the move. Kol had already been talking about them “overstaying their welcome” in New York, and wanting to move on again.

They hadn't even heard anything from Klaus Mikaelson in the past couple of years. But try reasoning with a paranoid original vampire.

“Suppose mother is alive and well. What does she want with us?” Kol had not spoken much of his mother. Though when he did, she was the only member the family he actually spoke of fondly. She taught him magic, and praised his abilities at every opportunity. This was one of the few positive glimpses to his past that Kai had gotten. He was kind of eager for more.

“She wishes to have her family together again. Finn and Rebekah are un-daggered as well. Rebekah misses you.”

“Bex misses me until I kill one of her playthings.” Kol muttered. “I'm sure Finn is just desperate to have me back as well.”

Elijah ignored that statement. “Are you coming back or do I need to resort to more drastic measures?”

He reached for his coat pocket, sending both Kol and Kai into a fighting stance.

“You wouldn't dare.”

“We both know I could have you daggered before you and your friend here could even react.” The severity in his gaze could not be ignored.

“Can you give us a moment?” Kai interjected. “Just to talk.”

“Very well.” he turned and walked into the bedroom, though he stopped short at the doorway. “You're aware there's a dead girl in here?”

Kai groaned. “It was your turn to clean up!”

“Well, I was bloody well going to get around to it. Until all of this nonsense.” Kol complained. “Just ignore it, Elijah, the way you ignore Nik's obvious mental instability.”

“Well, we hardly have room to talk.” Kai muttered.

Kol scoffed. “Oh, not you too.”

Elijah stepped over the corpse and closed the door. Not that it mattered, since surely he could hear every word anyway. Kol folded his arms defiantly. He may not have magic, and in that way Kai usually had the upper hand during their rare fights, but he could be a pain to deal with anyway.

“Aren't you tired of looking over your shoulder all the time? If it's not for the Geminis, it's for your brother. Maybe we can at least get rid of one of those threats.”

“You don't know these people.”

“And if you mend bridges, hey, maybe we can take out the coven too.”

“I've told you we can deal with your coven on our own.” Kol rolled his eyes. He said that, often. But he still adamantly refused to actually follow up on the promise of going after the coven. They always 'needed more time' or 'had more important things to do anyway.' Constant stalling. 

“Yes but wouldn't it be so much more effective if we had help?”

“My family wouldn't risk their safety for us.”

“Mother would.” Elijah's voice came from the other room.

“You stay the hell out of this.”

Kai took Kol's hands in his. “You know I'd love to see where you grew up. Enjoy some new hunting grounds...get out of the city for a while. Don't you wanna just get in touch with nature?”

“Have you completely lost your mind? Absolutely not.” Kol said, but his resolve was definitely starting to crumble. “Don't look at me like that.”

“Just a weekend then.”

“I'm going to get a dagger in me and it's going to be all your fault.”

* * *

They were lucky enough that Elijah decided it was not necessary to provide an escort all the way to Mystic Falls. Kol had not felt anxious in a very long time. He hardly recognized the feeling at first. In fact, as he drove he hardly noticed he had actually started to crush the steering wheel beneath his fists.

“You uh...you want me to take over for a bit?” Kai asked, noting that the car was in some immediate danger.

Kol relaxed his grip. “I don't know what we're walking into. It doesn't feel right.”

“We could use some excitement. Humans don't pose much of a challenge...”

“My family is the wrong type of excitement.” he responded through gritted teeth. It was unsurprising that Elijah had been the one to extend the olive branch, despite their differences. Niklaus would never stoop so low. Finn still hated him, Kol was sure of that. Rebekah simply didn't have the patience, and frankly Kol suspected that the others would fear he could persuade her over to his side. How many times had they plotted to leave the family for good?

Though she always got cold feet in the end. _Always and forever._

Garbage.

“And what are we going to do when my brother has a perfect opportunity to kill you, once and for all?” Kol continued. Because this was a real fear. Nik had to know at least something about heretics, and their abilities. He had to know that Kai was...a threat. And it would drive him insane to know that Kol had someone so powerful on his side.

“For someone who's so sure of my power, you're quite hesitant to let me exercise any of it.” He looked annoyed. Let him be annoyed then.

“It isn't worth the risk!”

“I can be the judge of that.”

Kol didn't respond. If this argument was any indication, their time in Mystic Falls would be an absolute disaster. Hopefully they would get out in one piece. Hopefully with the town burning to ashes in the background.


End file.
